Skulduggery Pleasant
Summary Skulduggery Pleasant is an Elemental Magician and a "living" skeleton. He fought in the secret magic War as part of a group called the Dead Men. However, the death of his family caused him to go mad and he was killed in battle against Nefarian Serpine. 150 years later, he was resurrected as Lord Vile, the most powerful Necromancer. Five years later, he regained his sense, hid his armour which contained the powers and personality of Lord Vile and became Skulduggery Pleasant again. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B Name: Skulduggery Pleasant, Lord Vile Origin: Skulduggery Pleasant Gender: Male Age: 443 years Classification: Human, Skeleton, Magician Powers and Abilities: Flight, Elemental Manipulation | Shadow Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Flight [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:''' '''Wall level | Wall level Speed: Peak Human, Subsonic when flying [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] Athletic human Striking Strength: Class H Durability: Wall level (due to armored clothes) | at least Wall level (due to armored clothes and shadow armor) Stamina: High (doesn’t need sleep or food) Range: Several Meters | A few dozen Meters Standard Equipment: .38 Smith and Wesson revolver Intelligence: Very High (a brilliant detective and strategist that tricked many very intelligent opponents like Darquesse multiple times.) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Elemental magic '''(Skulduggerys magic):' * '''Fire' **Can create Streams of fire, like a flamethrower **Can throw fireballs, which can envelop the whole body of a target with fire **Manipulate flames; for example in order to create a wall of fire **Can focus fireballs into smaller, more intense flames for cutting and carving *'Water' **Can be used to walk on water **Can be used to aid when swimming **Can manipulate water vapour, snow and ice **Can be used to dry oneself *'Air' **Can be used to fly **Can be used to push, pull, squeeze, press, cut, crush or levitate objects **Can create walls of air **Can be used to deprive a person of air **Can be used to keep dust/smoke out of a certain area **Can be used to create whirlwirds **Can be used to contain explosions (like grenades, etc.) by making a sphere of air around them *'Earth' **It can turn the user into a stone statue, whith much higher durability than normal stone, for an unpredictable amount of time, from anywhere between a few days and a few hundred years **Can be used to manipulate the earth to give away the ground **Can be used to travel through walls Necromancy '''(Lord Viles magic): Necromancy is the ability to feel and manipulate death and shadows. It gets stronger when a lot of death is around. * '''Shadow manipulation: '''It can be used to manipulate shadows and create waves, whips, knives, bullets etc. out of them. exspecially effective, since it can be used to attack from multiple directions at once. In Skulduggerys case the shadows envelop his body and create a shadow armour all around him. * '''Death bubble: '''The user can create field around him, which upon retracting absorbs the life of the people within it. Given that Lord Vile was a candidate for the Death Bringer, which requires killing of half of the population on earth in one blow, this technique possibly has continental range. * '''Shadow Walk: A form of teleportation with a just few meters range Clothes made by Ghastly Bespoke: '''Unique clothes, which protect the wearer from bullet impacts, cuts, and punches among other things. The impact of is reduced so much, that a hit from an expierenced fighter is not even felt. '''Skeleton Body: '''Since he is a skeleton Skulduggery lacks normal organs and through this is also ineffected by attacks to them. He can also just reattach his bones, when they were pulled off or replace them with new ones (even his head). '''Key: Skulduggery Pleasant | Lord Vile Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Shadow Users Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Undeads Category:Detectives Category:Skulduggery Pleasant Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users